He Who Finally Died
by BeNeRre
Summary: Several years after Voldemort's dead, a new law is approved by the council, the government leaders. Hermione's safety becomes threatened and she runs away to get help from someone unexpected, but first she will have to bring him back to the living.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>HE WHO FINALLY DIED<br>**

_**Written by B.N.R.**_

* * *

><p>A story based on Harry Potter series.<p>

-Main caracter: Hermione

-Main pair: Hermione/Voldemort

-Main antagonist: English wizard government and a few surprises

-Genre: Adventure, drama, mystery, romance

-Rating: T (for now)

Summary:

Several years after Voldemort's dead, a new law is approved by the council, the government leaders. Hermione's safety becomes threatened and she runs away to get help from someone unexpected, but first she will have to bring him back to the living.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN REVISED YET; I apologize for any errors. However I will appreciate very much If you relate to me any mistake you find or any content you can't understand.****

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The attack was violent and unexpected; the fierce fight that followed has already decimated our numbers in spite of our superiority in number and strength. My people, both servants and students, fall under direct or stranded spells. The situation is unacceptable; we were ready, it was supposedly under control.

My servants were surprised and the lack of a plan in the ambush dispersed them. It is laughable that this great master plan is being ruined by children's hands. But my own servants have not displayed more ingenuity and skill than a teenager, offending their standing and my name. Each death meant a blow to my judgement.

But, even worse, was watching the school fall apart. Its pillars gave away, the walls were pulled down and the framework collapsed over mutilated bodies. What one day was my home was disappearing as debris and dust by the wands of those who, allegedly, were fighting for it; teachers and students both, with the help of savage aurors, were now massacring the building and inducing a chaos that was also exterminating their school mates.

I had never imagined that something like this could have ever happened. Still, just like I fell in the past, my death is now imminent.

Maybe I hadn't prepared my servants and my people against such a raid. Again I had come to believe that fear would achieve a permanent cohesion, exposing, delivering and executing those few opponents.

My huge mistake will not only cause me my power, but it might take my life away too. However I'm not called Lord Voldemort in vain; my wit, my knowledge and my strength are inherent to myself and on no account I allow death to catch me.

Finally! There is the Potter's boy. He believes himself so great but, although it is true that his magic ability is over the main, he is nothing compared to what I was at his age. I need now to finish him off, there won't be any other time available, and the boy is too protected for an alternative and more intelligent action. I don't forget what his mother's magic did to me last time, nor the reaction between our own magic when duelling. I know I should make one of my servants kill him but I also know they are afraid of him. They, as the rest of the folk, believe that he can defeat Lord Voldemort. However it is only a shield of people that has kept alive so long.

First it was his mother's accidental and subconscious magic, then it was Dumbledore's home prisons and my own weakness; after my resurrection I realised he had become even more protected, this time by the bodies and minds of different supporters such as the Weasley family of blood traitors, the Black's spawn and, over those, the mudblood.

She is here too, again protecting him. She is always at his side, keeping him alive and searching for his answers. I could have killed him during their running this year around the country if it wasn't for her intelligence, cold blood and abilities. I should have dealt with her earlier in order to have a free path, but I hadn't known her, no one had told me of her real capacities and power, she had been taken as a low disturbance; her heritage didn't allow my Death Eaters to believe her a threat, she was no more than a rat.

But I knew better than these submissive bigots. Sadly the first time I learned about her menace it was already too late. After Dumbledore's death Malfoy's son, young Draco, let himself believe that blood didn't exactly work as purebloods were taught and he told me many interesting things I had never known about the trio and, specially, its brains. I realised why the boy had been able to evade me these last years.

I couldn't see now the blond boy, perhaps he was already dead… A pity, he had potential, much more than his father, who still was a powerful follower.

I have already lost too many combatants tonight; I need to put an end. Thus I slaughter an auror fighting in between Harry Potter and myself, who is stupidly trying to shield the boy from my sight. And so he sees me now and fires an Aveda to me before the man's body touches the floor. I can fell his rage; his magic is almost uncontrolled, which I was expecting. Harry is no mystery to me, just a difficult prey to catch.

I easily change the course of his spell, which I'm sure will kill someone else. I won't Avedaed him though; I already learnt it might not work with him. But there are other spells…

His curse has just been deflected when I quickly charm another of my own creation. Near him I can see his friend, the muggle girl, looking in shock to me while I fire. Her eyes, though, don't show fright but confusion and anger. However I have no time to act or understand. The curse only took a couple of seconds to be created, time when Harry, seeing his missed opportunity, only is able to point back at me again. Suddenly, when I feel my magic travelling through the wand, I also feel another spell hitting my back.

It doesn't hurt… Not like last time when I lost my body to my own spell. There is just tiredness, which, little by little, extends over my body, entering me into a world of darkness and nothingness. It might have taken just a moment, less than a second, but it was very long for me, as if time was slowing down to a halt.

Everything I had done was for nothing. The sacrifice of splitting my soul to create Horrorcruxes, the feeling of my soul trapped and suffering inside mere objects and the torture of feeling each of their deaths… The disgust the temporal non human body I had used this last years, or the lack of one before that… The agony and torment that had meant living as an astray soul, occupying any body available, whether it was human or not… And the anguish that implied drinking and living by unicorns' blood…

All the fight and the sacrifices of my own person had only led to my death. The need I felt for revenge was extreme. Revenge against the deceased manipulative Dumbledore who had began everything; against his naïve army; against the stupid government; against the vicious muggles; against the cursed boy; against my servants, that had allowed this… And against whom ever that had delivered the killing spell into my back. Lord Voldemort wanted revenge and death was going to forbade it to me.

The last thing I see before my end is the girl's eyes… And I know I don't have to be scared, I will come back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All reviews are very much appreciated**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HE WHO FINALLY DIED<strong>

**_Written by B.N.R._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN REVISED YET; I apologize for any errors. However I will appreciate very much If you relate to me any mistake you find or any content you can't understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The day had been exhausting for Hermione. Normal paper work had multiplied over ten times and apparently it was first priority so she had had to leave aside her job projects, which contributed to raise her temper. Her work was extremely important, at least, if they would ever use her advances, but sadly her position was similar to that of Mr. Weasly, her boyfriend's father, its only importance was to exist in order to silence any protests.

Lately she had been developing a new educational strategy as the current system was getting obsolete. She understood that the only real way to change society and customs was by education so, soon after getting the job, she had exchanged her works on magical creatures for investigations on education. Her ideas, however, were almost never listened to, at least by her superiors in the ministry; nevertheless Headmistress Minerva McGonagall adjusted Hogwarts the curriculum as much as the actual law permitted. This also helped Hermione to improve those ideas.

But everything now was for nothing, because no one wanted changes and she, little by little, entered a depressing routine. And now, as if anything could get any worse, something big was happening in the country.

Everybody at the ministry new that the government was working on something huge, but no one knew what it was, she hoped something needed was going to be done, but she didn't have real expectations. Nothing ever changed in England.

Finally, after all documents she had received that day were rearranged, she left her office, almost dreading getting home were her soon to be fiancé would be lazing around and expecting dinner. And he would be angry; he was being very displeasing these days because of her late arrivals. Hermione had thought over and over leaving him, but she never got the courage to do it, she knew he would become horrid, as always, and loose a friend; more than that she would lose all the Weaslys. Probably even lose some credit, she still was just a muggle born, it didn't matter what she had done during the war or her NEWTs marks. Everything rolled around blood and money.

Only five years ago Voldemort was defeated, for a time people had worked on the reconstruction of a better world. Only a year later everything was settled and lives went to normalcy. Forgetting everything that had happened and following their ancient customs and believes.

For the million time Hermione thought that probably Voldemort's kingdom would have been exactly the same as this, she felt in her guts that one day she would have to go back to the muggle world. But this was her place for which she had fought hard, she wouldn't leave it easily.

The ministry was still full of activity today even though it was late in the evening. People running up and down the hallways pushed her in her way to the elevators. Suddenly she was pulled into a room and her wand was already pointing his attacker's heart before the door closed at her back, leaving them in complete darkness.

'It's me' a voice said in the shadows.

'Malfoy?' She said in a confused and infuriated tone. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'There is no time for fights now, so listen… And let me finish. Nobody can find us.'

'I'm sure; although I still don't understand why you would even let me taint you' She fought back, she was just so sick of everything…

'Fuck Granger! Shut. Up.' He silenced her with distressed voice. 'Listen carefully, because this affects you very much.

'You have to leave' he just split out. She couldn't see his face but his voice sounded defeated. And surely her sock must have been shown by her silence. 'The country I mean' he continued. 'You can not go back to the muggle world, at least not if you want to keep your wand.'

'Is this a sick joke?'

'No, it's a new constitution. It was approved this afternoon. You know I'm part of the council, I had to fucking vote for the thing!' Almost shouting his whispers.

'What have you done?' She retorted in anger.

'You know I have had no choices since the Dark Lord appeared in our fifth year, so shut up!' He then began to walk nervously one way and backed his steps after that, trying to retake his nerves. 'Hell. I even had to marry the Weaselette to gain my family's honour and credibility.'

Hermione couldn't see him, but she could hear his steps, heavy and tired, in front of her. She stood quietly, although her hands where in fists, blood trailing her fingers.

'What is it about?' She said in an intended calmed voice but failing miserably.

'Is a load of crap. To make it short, muggles will be completely excluded form wizards. The fact that some of their economic and social crisis reached us has helped the racist and extremist measures to be largely accepted. Many people are scared to lose power if that extends to wizarding England, is better to act quickly, before the citizens start to think… It is easier to manipulate the mobs.

'I don't know yet what they plan to do to muggleborns and halfbloods. But I can imagine by their despotic minds. I suppose halfbloods will be let up to choose between the two worlds, severing the ties of the other. Of course, if they choose the muggle side their wands will be taken, probably their memories too. But they are a big percentage of population and they help to insert new blood in the family lines, which lessen the possibilities to conceive squibs and get dragon pox. They are important and, while the have some muggle blood they are usually educated in the wizarding world.

'Also, I suppose that those born from muggles that don't know about magic yet will be let at their own there, never to be educated to control their magic… I know… It's going to get crazy in the muggle realm, maybe they will even get to know about magic with all this actions' he chuckled but quickly silenced again.

'The most concerning measures come with those in your position,' he continued. 'Those luckily married to purebloods, and maybe halfbloods, will probably be left alone, although it might become a difficult life for them. However, the rest will probably be forced out to the muggle world without memories and magically bound. Surely. The ministry won't want any mishaps in case they get back their memory.'

'Oh Merlin! They can't do that!'

'But it's already done. Tomorrow it will appear on the paper and letters will arrive to those affected. I don't think they will give more than three or four weeks to arrange their situation.'

Hermione inspired deeply, trying to understand his news.

'Why are you telling this to me?'

'Why wouldn't I? I'm sure you too remember our first meeting, in the Hogwarts express. I assure you I never forgot. However now is not the time for reminiscening the past.

'There are a few more…' He continued in whispers, standing in front of her, almost touching her, like if he was savouring her. 'Foul measures.'

'WHAT?' She exploded.

'Those deemed dangerous; because of their position in society, their magical abilities or… Their intelligence, as well as those who won't do willingly the ministry requirements, will be dispatched to Azkaban.'

A great silence settle in between them, Hermione could not even find her anger. She was so shocked and hurt. Everything they did, every sacrifice they made was for nothing… The deaths, the fights, the torture… At least Voldemort had a face… This new enemy didn't even have a shape.

'I'm so sorry' He whispered in her hear while hugging her tightly. She was so confused.

'Why?' She repeated, leaving aside the awful news.

'You are so intelligent… And so innocent too… You never saw how much I admired you; how, after first year, I got jealous of you, and then of the Weasley boy, who never deserved even your friendship.

'You should have married him, you might have been safe now. It is too late, though. You must fly, as soon as possible. Disappear. Go to America or Australia, those will be safest places until you get everything settle to hide definitely, maybe in Siberia or Mongolia, somewhere with a small population and distanced from the world, with your qualifications you will be able to hide comfortably.'

They stayed in silence some moments until she got back some nerve and extricated softly from his arms.

'I can't…'

'There is nothing you can do!' He stopped her. 'Don't try to be a Gryffindor, you don't have allies now. Your dear Harry's mind was completely shucked years ago and his sidequick will always keep selling you out.

'For once in your life be selfish; if you don't, you will die'.

'You don't know them, so hold your tongue.' She attacked.

'I know them very well. I'm not a Slytherin for nothing. Harry is Head in the council, his signature first in the list. And your boyfriend is in the Dementor's office.'

'Dementors?'

'Yes, they are the new England's force. Of course Azkaban got back a few of them, but they will be in other capacities too.'

'How much time do I have?'

'You're having dinner at my manor. I am… Celebrating our new success, let's say. It's going to be family and friends only, but it will be big, you know the Weaslys, they mate like rabbits' Hermione didn't even scowl, so sick she was. 'And of course your friend Potter will be there, prime guest at that.'

She bit her lip; it was well known Harry and Ginny's relationship behind their spouses. But that kind of behaviour was overlooked, not because he was the boy who lived, but because it had become a custom.

'I believe they might be there already, most of them at least, they enjoy devouring my stock.' He said in distaste. 'One hour or two may go unnoticed. Get back to your office if you need anything from there, but nowhere else that isn't routine, it is possible that you are under surveillance.'

Hermione was now thinking full speed. Ordering her following actions and the material she would need, but she couldn't really think straight… There was something, though… She might be able to do, somehow. Although, perhaps, it would make everything worse. But she had been working over that since his dead, he was always in her thoughts, she might just get on with it.

'Could you get some books for me?' She said suddenly with a smirk, stopping his prattle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HE WHO FINALLY DIED<strong>

**_Written by B.N.R._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN REVISED YET; I apologize for any errors. However I will appreciate very much If you relate to me any mistake you find or any content you can't understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

'Hello Hermione'

She got so used to pack during the war that it had only taken half one hour to get everything she needed, at least everything she had at home. Dressing up only took a few minutes with magic.

'Hello George. How is everything going?' She asked with a smile, which thankfully was not forced, as she was really pleased to see some of the people in the drawing room.

Everybody was there. The Weasleys, the Lupins, Mrs. Tonks and some other people, some she knew some she didn't, who probably were escorts. Everybody had dressed up as if for a ball and was chatting seated forming groups in the huge and classy room, nipping some drinks and food.

'As busy as always. Work is very rewarding.' George answered happily embracing her in a hug. He was seating with Bill and Fleur, they happily stood up to greet her too. 'I'm now researching a few things you might find interesting, perhaps you will want to see… And rethink about the position I offered to you.' He said jokingly but he quickly left to the dinning room, so she couldn't deny his offer again. She then turned to the woman, who was quite pregnant.

'Congratulations' She appraised lovingly and embraced both of them. 'Are you going to stay here until after the birth?'

'Oh no.' Said Bill 'We came for a vacation, I've been sent to Tokyo, so we want the child to be born there'

'I hope you will come to see us, you know you will have a place there whenever you want' Invited Fleur sweetly.

'Thank you very much. I've always wanted to go to Japan. I understand it is a completely different culture and even their magic works some other way than ours. Maybe I can get some holidays when all madness at the ministry ends, whatever it is.' It was then that she spotted Harry, with Ron and Lavender. She didn't like seeing her there one bit. 'If you excuse me, I'll see you later.

'Harry!' She said when she reached the group and hugged him and felt him stiff.

'Hey Mione.' He greeted unsure.

'Do you know what is going on in the Ministry? There is such overload of work… Why all that fuss?'

'I believe we are changing building.' responded Harry easily and elaborated when saw her frowning 'Apparently there are a few problems with the interference of muggle territory and the ministry's area expansion.'

Hermione tried not to show her reluctance, she believed him, Harry was still her friend after all, but she now knew… Or suspected… That he might be hiding information.

'Really? Where will be the new location?'

'It's being moved to the countryside. Perhaps in the future they will also move other public buildings. It's all part of a rebuilt of the administration program.'

'Hermione' Ron's voice called politely behind her 'I thought you must have missed my note.'

'I'm sorry Ron.' She responded hurt after kissing him lightly she would just disregard the girl too closed at his side 'It was a busy day at work.'

'I'm sure it was. We should get going to the dinning room now, everybody is already here.'

And so they did, but not before she had properly greeted everybody else. Hell would freeze the day she fell for Ron's antics, which were making her sicker of him every day.

The seats arrangements were a bit funny, for lack of a better word. They had been carefully ordered by association, importance and even lovers. Apparently Ron had gone back with Lavender. She wouldn't have cared the least before, but not now, knowing what was going to happen to her, he should have proposed or protected her somehow. Did he cared so little about her? He always kicked her aside when things turned nasty and difficult, it seemed he never matured. It hurt to realise he might have never loved her.

The dinning room was beautiful and elegant, the lightning low and flickering with the candles. The table was also nicely held, with a beautiful mantle and porcelains. The cups were made of extremely thin and shining glass and the cabinetries were probably silver.

'Mister Malfoy.' She addressed Draco after some minutes on the entries. 'Is your father alright?' It was very strange to see him and not his father at the head of the table.

The murmurs at the table stopped and everybody looked at her, although it was difficult she tried not to squirm under their gaze.

'Miss Granger.' He said spitefully 'If you must know, my father has moved to Italy, both for the creation of new enterprises at the continent and permanent vacation at the seashore.'

'Harry' Ginny interrupted to change topic. 'Tell us again how you capture those criminals yesterday!'

The meal went on quickly for her, the food was extremely good even though the conversation was very forced and scarce. She didn't took part more than a couple of times, as they would shut down and looked oddly at her; however she could get some information, of course nothing was directly said. It was unsettling that she had to analyze her friends in order to know which ones she could trust. She was disheartened. But as the meal went by she understood that there really was something wrong going on, even if what Draco had told her was a farce; nevertheless everything pointed out towards his truthfulness.

The worst was Harry, she couldn't recognise him; how hadn't she known before? He kept the conversation light, but she didn't miss his commentaries about muggles and some other supremacist points of view. Hermione regretted not having met with him more regularly this last years, she probably wouldn't have lost her friend then, because she was sure she had lost him now. Could he be imperiosed? Could it be just an imposer as in fourth year? She preferred that to a brain wash.

Ginny was also changed from the innocent girl she had once met. However she had to concede that it didn't surprise her much, she hadn't wanted to know, but she had suspected she was growing into this w… woman since school. Ron wasn't a surprise either, it was rather sad to realise that she couldn't expect much from him though. She had adapted to giving him opportunities again and again to the point that she had lost the reality of the situation. However now she watched with opened eyes once again, realising all was very very wrong.

Molly, Arthur and even Charly had always been good to her. Charly had even wooed her until his brother stopped him. Molly and Arthur had behaved as second parents to her, especially since her parents' deaths, it was tragic to lose them too, but she couldn't hope much from Molly, she was so much like Ron, only there when everything was nice and easy; Arthur was more honest, but his understanding of muggles was a bit patronizing and humiliating, he thought of them as inferior creatures, even if he didn't realise it himself.

Thankfully she could count on Bill, Fleur and George… And Malfoy, it seemed; although she had yet to grasp that knowledge. It had been unexpected, she hadn't given many thoughts to his behaviour, until now, other than his façade; she felt a bit wretched for her naivety, she usually read people well enough. How could she have dismissed him so easily? Or was he just setting a trap? She hoped not. She did believe him.

It was at Draco where her eyes settle continuously, trying to read him, analyzing their past interactions. He had groomed very well and become a smart and handsome man; the war had matured him very much, which was shown in her eyes and posture. Draco glanced back at her and his expression turned concerned for an instant before it settled back to stone like, joining the conversation again.

Hermione was absolutely unconcern about the rest of the guests as they were just people out of her live. She would rather know what the rest of the DA would think about the new situation, she would miss Luna and Neville very much; Hermione hoped they would fight somehow this rising dictatorship. And Minerva… She wouldn't yield, would she? She should try to elude as much as she could the new ideals, keeping the school safe from them, she hoped; but any kind of frontal opposition was out of perspective, she didn't have any power.

She was lost in her own thoughts again when she heard her named being called. She realised that, again, an overwhelming silence had settled on the room while she was in la-la-land.

'Sorry, could you repeat that?' She asked trying to catch Ron's gaze.

He looked uncomfortable and some red tinted his cheeks. 'I just said that I'm moving out'.

She tried to maintain eye contact but he quickly looked ahead, paying her no heed. Hermione couldn't avoid seeing how he clasped hands with Lavender. 'OK,' She just said in her most unaffected manner, as if she had just being informed about the weather 'are you staying for the night or will you come back to pack tomorrow? It doesn't really matter to me if you come home or go to Lavender's tonight… Or any other day for that matter.' At this the girl became red as a tomato 'But I can still spare the sofa for you if you rather come to my home.' She would leave with her head held high. It didn't matter to have mistresses, although it wasn't typical to have them if you weren't married as it shouldn't be needed; it was condemned, though, to publicly it.

'No, I think I'll go back in the morning, so we can talk over it.'

'There is nothing to discuss, Ronald. Besides, this was not the moment or the place to announce your infidelity. You already said too much.'

His jaw was tight and his face showed rage, she was sure he would explode… She hoped he wouldn't come home, he had never manhandled her, but with his temper and refrain there could be a first.

'However I must say that this news doesn't come as a surprise, although it's a pity you didn't leave before.' She continued in the same easy manner, looking around and sipping her wine, as if they all were holding a trivial conversation. Many of the guests were looking away from them, studying their drinks or food, while keeping attention with their ears. 'Your company has been rather distressing lately and your behaviour, offensive; but of course I know you well enough to understand that, had I said a word before, you could have being even dangerous to me.' He was red in rage now, his eyes almost sparkling with fire and Hermione realised that she didn't care for him either; she almost hated him, but not quite. She should leave now, before he retaliated.

She looked at the host and stood up. 'If you excuse me, I had a rather tiring day at work; I should take my leave. Thank you very much for the dinner, Mr. Malfoy, the food was fantastic.'

'You are welcome' He just said with a cold voice.

Then she turned Fleur and Bill, who sat at one end of the table, she didn't want them to believe that she was mad at them. 'I hope to see you soon; I'll owl you and hope Tokyo is to your liking.'

Fleur smiled lightly and Bill nodded to her. 'We will be preparing a room for you.'

Then George stood up too and approached her. 'I'll escort you to the door.' They walked out of the room in steadied steps.

'I'm very sorry about tonight,' He said apologetically 'they are a bunch of idiots.'

'It's ok, really… I was actually expecting it… I found something today… I…' she bit her lip hesitantly.

'What is it?' He said concerned.

'I will try to owl you as soon as possible. You will understand tomorrow, but… I need a favour.'

'Tell me.'

'I don't want to put you in danger, so please, don't ask me why.' He nodded 'There might be people, not only Ron… And perhaps Harry, but others too, that might try to find me tomorrow. Could you distract people from my home and my person the longest you can?'

'Distraction is one of my best abilities.'

She hugged him. 'Thank you very much, you are a good friend.'

He smirked. 'Na, I'm being selfish.' He joked 'It will be fun.' Then he just turned and left to a surely gossiping crowd.

'Missy,' A soft voice said at her back 'your things.' The elf explained handing her her coat and a bag, which she didn't recognise.

'Thank you very much, and thank your master in my behalf, you have done well.' The elf brightened in pride and left, then she floed home.

Indeed the bag hold much more than the couple of books she had requested. She was especially thankful for the beaded bag in which everything was kept, as her last one became rags during the war. She changed everything from one to the other and shrinked the old one to hide it in her coat pocket, just in case as they were not easy to make, and took quite some time.

Hermione would have wanted to leave that night, as no one would suspect anything yet. However she needed to go to Gringotts. Since she had left completely the muggle world she had also dropped her parents' habit of keeping enough cash at home for any kind of emergencies; furthermore, there were a few things which she had hidden there which would get in handy… Although not even the ministry could put its hands into the goblins' vaults. She could only hope that the announcement arrived late enough so she had time for her little trip to Diagon Alley. This felt as uneasy as the time when they entered Bellatrix vault, the same as before the real problems would arise when she tried to exit… By then the news would surely have reached everyone.

She was nervous but not afraid… Instead it was excitement she felt. Had she been so bored of her life that she was now looking towards and action that might lead her to the dementor's kiss? She snorted at the idea… She really was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear readers,<strong>  
><em>

_I want to thank you all who are reading this story, but specially to all those who have reviewed, faved or alerted this story... Knowing that you like it helps me to want keep on writing and encourages my muse to come to me. However I would appreciate to have more reviews, as it's with these that I can learn to do it better; knowing also that there is so many people interested in the future of the story encourages me to update sooner and better, as I may work more on the story... I had began to think that the readers hadn't liked the story (as I only got one review for every fifty readers while I got much more in my other story "Surrounded by Death"__) until I began, at least, to have more faves than in the other._

_Here I also want to respond to the review sent anymously by **Elisa T**__ as it's probable that many others have the same concerns. I don't know if you will come back to read this new chapter or not but still your inquiries are important. You said that it was too typical both "good Draco" and "evil Ron", I'm sorry, but I've always enjoyed Draco while I disliked Ron since the moment he insulted Hermione on the Howgarts Express (or anybody towards he had any prejudge)__; however he is not so much evil as he is thick__... I would be more worried about evil Harry, which is more OOC than Ron... But I didn't like it a lot either as I saw him also prejuiced and very tractable. Of course they are not evil in cannon and they have very good qualities too, but this is a FANFICTION and so, I use what helps me to create my own story. However it has to be realistic, yes; of course I want that... So remember that not everything is what it seems._

_B.N.R._**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HE WHO FINALLY DIED<strong>

**_Written by B.N.R._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN REVISED YET; I apologize for any errors. However I will appreciate very much If you relate to me any mistake you find or any content you can't understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Early in the morning Hermione walked down Diagon Alley. As she had predicted she didn't found a soul around. Every shop was closed, windows were shut and not even owls were flying through the sky yet. Thankfully she only had to wait a few minutes until the Gringotts doors opened.

The banks hall was already full of activity; however she was the only human there at the moment. Most goblins ran around preparing everything for the day, the rest were busy at their desks, signing and stamping documents among other things. The moment her foot touched the shining marble of the room, all eyes fell on her for an instant. They knew. This was probably the cause of the chaos. Now she could only hope that they still were professional and silent.

With sure paces she reached one of the tall tables and waited for the Goblin to acknowledge her. Although after the war they had professed her certain respect, which she corresponded, they were always disdainful and made her wait a few more minutes, which always stressed her a bit. She understood their attitude, as she herself hated being interrupted while working, nevertheless today she couldn't wait anymore.

'Sir. I urgently need to get to my vaults.' She said hurriedly but softly.

He inspected her, locking their gaze when he spoke 'I know. We are waiting Mr. Gringotts.' and got back to his papers after she thanked him. Soon afterwards another goblin had joined them.

'Miss Granger, welcome. Please, follow me.' He turned and walked to the entrance to the tunnel with her at his side.

'Thank you very much, mister Gringotts, for attending me in such a short notice.'

The director and owner of the bank was of a tall complexion for a goblin, probably from some cross with wizards close to him in his ancestors line. He wore rich clothes of a dark blue velvet material, a gold watch in his front pocked and a signet ring in his finger, which was the heirloom Gringotts family passed through History.

'Only a few hours ago we were informed about certain resolutions the government made. I've been expecting you.'

'I hope they won't get a hold on this enterprise.' She inquired as she needed to understand his alliances.

'They can try.' He replied in a dark and smug tone. 'However I can't deny their forces in the Hall.'

So the aurors would arrive soon.

'I'll only keep vault 609.' She informed when they arrived to the cart.

He snorted. 'Better do. I wouldn't want Mr. Potter to make another hole in my caves. The re-establishing of the security we had to go through still gives me headaches.'

She smiled back while the cart began to run because in the unusual stance that someone broke into that vault, there was no chance to exit from it.

They got to the first vault. It was a very simple and small one, opened by a single door with a golden lock. It was the one she used for all transactions, including her job payment. Once a month she herself would transfer some of the gold to a more secure vault, which no one but her and the bank knew about, thus achieving the safety of her property. It was good that the goblins didn't work with the same system as muggles, it allowed oneself a lot of privacy.

She took her old beaded bag and collected there almost all the money, leaving just some cash for her purse, and got back into the cart. The vault would later be prepared for a new owner.

The second vault was much more impressive. It wasn't huge or beautiful as most of purebloods vaults were, its magnificence came from its security, only Voldemort had being able to break those wards in recent History. She had been more than happy to work on a secret project for the goblins in order to arrange that never happened again in their utmost security chambers. She had been able to negotiate with them, exchanging her unofficial assistance for two high security vaults and discretion.

The goblin opened the door by sliding his finger down on its surface and then they entered. A chandelier was lit on the middle of a small but cosy room, lighting a well stored library, not huge, but big enough at one side. A very big chimney was placed in the middle of the opposite wall, a wing chair facing the charmed fire and a work place at its side.

She opened Draco's beaded bag and quickly spelled inside the books. Most of the collection was harmless enough to have at home, but their contents could be condemned controversial. They covered subjects such as History, Philosophy and Aritmancy among others; innocent subjects but powerful knowledge, some of the books were even muggle, which had been getting a bit dangerous to keep around.

It had been a few years ago when new laws started to appear. Controversial laws which were masked under social security pretences, However people were still scared enough to accommodate to anything that their leaders said. Leaders that they gave power to, creating a very different system to the one they had had before. Democracy was forgotten.

Hermione retrieved more carefully the Dark Arts books, as many of them had some magic imbibed within its pages. Then she just retrieve the furniture with anything else which they might contain, but she was not finished yet. As a muggleborn witch she found rather usefull muggle methods among magic, like using pens or paper notebooks when she wasn't at home, or hiding something under the floor. She levitated one of the stones from its place and pulled a trunk, similar but smaller to that of late professor Moody, out of the hole. She opened it and went through its different drawers, from which she took some keys, a necklace that immediately put on and a wand. Hermione shut and spelled it into the bag too.

'I should have blackmailed you to get access in here before.' Her escort said regretfully.

'And I could have accused you to the aurors for your knew security methods.' she retorted feigning irritation 'However, we both work better as allies.

'Let's finish.' She said and left the now spotless room.

When they finally arrived to her last vault she felt nervous; She always did… It was very dark magic she had use to achieve this new wards, and dark magic had to be treated with sensibility and concern, it could always revel to the creator and user. To be sincere, she had only entered the room twice, first when she got her ownership and last when she dropped what was saved inside it.

Hermione got out of the vehicle carefully and walked to the door with confidence; the goblin didn't even dare stand up from his seat. There was no reference to its place, obviously neither was there a door, it just appeared to be part of the tunnel. She held her hand in front of her and looked her palm while extracting her wand from its holder. She focused on her magic and in the idea of the vault wile she cut deeply into her hand. Blood began to pour quickly dripping on the floor.

With reverence she pressed her hand to the wall. With a profound voice she said 'Open' and then she thought of the dark wooden box kept inside and nothing else while pushing the stone. The wall then melted to the sides, like paper do when it's burnt.

Hermione couldn't see anything from inside but blackness; however she confidently stepped, still with the box in her mind. For Mr. Gringotts she just had disappeared into the stone, he couldn't even see the opening; nevertheless Hermione entered a dimly lit cubicle with the box standing in the centre innocently. There were no shadows, however, as the light didn't come from any direction, it just… Existed. It was a very mystic experience, both the ritual and space created.

She kneeled in front of the box and opened it. Its inside was much bigger than it should and kept several items; there were mostly potions ingredients and a manuscripts, there were also some other objects; but the most important of them all was a small vial, which floated inside and, again, was surrounded with a glow, a ward that didn't let anything out, nor in, and kept the inside guarded in stasis, it contained blood. She closed it and, again, put the box in the charmed bag.

'Let's get out quickly.' She said as she entered the cart, which began to move quickly 'I suppose you won't lend me one of your dragons…'

'I love to warm my place with dementors.'

'Any secret exit I could use?'

'If there were it wouldn't remain secret. But there is no need, they know you are here anyways'

And he wouldn't give his neck, understandably.

'Please, stop the vehicle for a moment.'

When it was done she took two vials from the bag, extracting a couple of hairs from one she dropped them into the liquid of the other. Soon her body began to transform, the sensation was very unsettling, especially when she sensed different body parts come into existence. When the pain stopped she extracted some clothes and changed with a flick of her wand, putting away the old ones.

'I supposse Hermione might have disillusioned herself when she got back to the hall, making you lose her track. It's a pity she came before us to her vault, we might have found something to help the search. We should get out now.'

'Of course, sir. I will take you now back to the exit.'

The hall was already filled of aurors and citizens, most of them on tears, probably muggleborns doing whatever they had been asked.

'Mr. Weasly. I hope you find that insurgent girl soon.' Mr. Gringotts said his good-byes.

'Thank you for your assistance' Hermione turned and walked away, the head auror soon called her.

'I wasn't expecting you here today.'

'I'm not working, just needed to get to the vault. I should go, Hermione must be already awake, I would like to be there when she gets the news.'

'Of course, of course. You may go.'

'Thank you sir.' Both turned and continued their own paths.

At the door the aurors had built some kind of wards. She contemplated them while approaching. Apparently they where for identification… A very new ward, created by order of Harry Potter, no pureblood would have thought of it.

She inhale and exhale to calm down. Some aurors greeted and she nodded back, then she trespassed the doors and continued with quick and big steps until she got completely on the street, which took only seconds but enough to bring the aurors out of their confusion. She began to run as a madwoman… Or a madman was more like it. Some yells could be heard from the bank, and as the chasing sounds began she already had a shield up.

Hermione kept running through Diagon Alley. She needed to get out of there through muggle London, she didn't trust floo at this moment and apparition was impossible inside magical street.

'STOP HER!' Someone far away yelled, followed by several curses much nearer. Her shield, though, was not a regular one and luckily it held up.

Suddenly she went hard down to the floor, someone held her ankles… She kicked and the man yelled, the body she was in was strong, and he let her go. She jumped up and crashed into another body and they fell to the floor again, struggling and kicking.

In the time lost they were surrounded with aurors. A second later she let her attacker win the force struggle and they rolled, pushing her to the floor at the same moment the aurors struck. The body felt limply on her.

'ONDA!' She yelled and a wave of power exploded parallel to the floor from her wand, kicking everything around her some meters away. She got up and run again, she only had a little time to get the out, the fallen ones were only pushed so they would soon stand up again.

She run away and created another shield, a physical one so that it pushed everyone and everything out of her path, hoping the crowd was to shock to duel her and the aurors already far away.

The door to the muggle street was pushed out of its hinges and crashed on the opposite building startling the muggles and creating turmoil, however she dissaparated so quickly that passers-by thought they had only imagined her. Soon the wizarding law enforcement had all muggles obliviated as to avoid any investigation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear readers,<strong>_

_Thank you very much for all your reviews, faves and alerts, they are all very encouraging. I'm really sorry for the long wait to this update. Hollidays trips and the begining of classes made it difficult to find time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is almost done._

See you soon,

BNR


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HE WHO FINALLY DIED<strong>

**_Written by B.N.R._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS STORY HAS NO BETA READER YET; I apologize for any errors. However I will appreciate very much If you relate to me any mistake you find or any content you can't understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

After some exhausting days travelling, Hermione arrived to New York. She had had to travel the muggle way, first by boat to North Ireland, then by bus to Dublin and lastly she took a flight to USA in order to avoid wizar detection; probably the country's wards had been altered for her, however she couldn't stay long. As soon as the muggles were made aware, they would search for her too, and they would know where she had arrived. However, for the moment, she needed to prepare for a longer and more dangerous trip.

The first thing Hermione did was to rent a room. She found a hotel near one of the entrances to wizard New York, it was one in Chinatown, the one she saw with less vigilance. After napping the jet lag through the morning, she went out for her shopping. The first stop being a muggle library, not for books, but for maps, she needed a handful, both worldwide and regarding different nations she might have to go through. Not all borders coincided in both realms. Afterwards she finally went to wizarding Manhattan.

This entrance was a lot that of Diagon Alley, through a crowded and a bit unwelcoming pub, it was probably the oldest even though it was not the most used or important one. The mechanism to enter was almost the same, quite exactly… Making clear the roots of the city. However it didn't open to a bright and lively alley as Diagon Alley; it had similar dimension, but it had an environment quite more unsettling than that of Nockturn Alley.

An old and dirty alley extended in front of her, strange folk walking all around, however those environments didn't fuzzle her anymore. After a while searching around she found the establishments she needed. She stepped inside the shop with the sound of bells. The place was no more than a few squares meters, in a wall there was a bookslef with a few non interesting books and items, but the quantity of dark magic she could feel behind the dealer's desk was to much to be wrong.

'Can I help you?' Said the man behind the counter

I need some maps and a new identity.'

'We don't usually work as a book shop here, but, for a price, I might just be able to find you up to date copies.'

'I'm sure you will. What about the second?'

'This is a legal business, you may find what you want around the streets,'

Hermione took a big pouch from pocket and dropped it on the counter, making sure the coins would sound.

The man looked at her inquiriously and grabed to opened it and looked inside, his face remained stoic.

'We begin to understand eachother, but not quite, yet. This is hardly enough.'

'It is more than enough, even to buy your discretion… However…' she played with her wand, which she had took out while he was inspecting the money 'I can encourage you in some other way… Uncomfortable ways. For you, that is.'

'Miss, please leave my shop' he said in a furious voice and tried to take the money away. Hermione's hand was faster than his.

'Imperio' she wishpered.

Hermione ordered him to place the pouch on the counter again.

'I'm really sorry and asamed of my previous behaviour. Please, feel free to come back any moment you may want. Now, what do you exactly need?' He said before she dropped the spell from him. His eyes widened.

'I want this maps' she passed him a list 'make sure you get all of them.

'And I really need the identity… Muggle, of course. You may use this information' she passed him then another parchment. 'Make sure it stays silent and unknown, I would be sad if my vacation was delayed because I needed to return here.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'Oh! I will come back to take it at five this morning.'

'That's impossible!' he screamed at her.

'Make time! I'm paying you enough for it. And remember that what I want is not just the papers, I could do them by myself easily; I want it registrated in the muggles data base. Is it understood?' She inquired trying hard with her threatening manner, her hand still fooling with her wand, which was captured in the man's sight.

'It will be done' He said with strained voice.

'Perfect!' She said with happy and easygoing voice. 'It has been a pleasure doing business with you.'

As Hermione walked back to the hotel she couldn't help thinking on how much she changed since Howgarts years, or more like since before then, as she had had to adapt to Voldemort's threat. She had lost all innocence many years ago. Maybe not her first year in the wizarding world, as there were to many new things to learn, but on her second she had realized she needed to think as them, to understand their beliefs and to match their abilities. Of course she began her inmersion into the dark arts in second year, but she had her own beliefs in this. She couldn't think this spells and potions were bad on their selves, it was whomever used them and for what which made the action good or evil. Magic is an ability and it has not consciencious… Even though with it you could create things with conscience, but that was the result of using it. There were extremely horrendous spells but you had to know them to be able to defend or cure yourself from their harm.

Some people thought that for studing this darker ways of using magic you irremediably became evil. She couldn't agree with that, but still… She had changed so much that some times she didn't recognise herself. At the beginning it was only childish behaviour, silly things like encouraging sneaking or punching Malfoy. However from her fifth year and on her actions became much more hurtful and dangerous, to the point of killing during the war. If she inspected her actions they were understandable for survival; other people had to do it too, those were bad times, nevertheless when see searched in her soul, in her emotions towards those actions she began to worry. Hermione not only felt anxiety but also anticipation, she never felt apprenhesion or worry, though. Maybe others in the "light side" had felt it too, but that didn't make it right, she knew it was wrong feeling good from others suffering. But she did.

Hermione was exhausted and she dropped onto the bed as soon as she entered, leaving her coat on the floor and kicking her shoes to the floor once she was lying down. The small room was in a dense darkness as it was already late in the evening. She had walked back along a much longer direction to the hotel so that she could clear her thoughts, dine and, just in case, lose whomever could have been tracking her. Her mind was shutting down as well as her body when a voice talked by her side.

'Hello Hermione' She jerked from bed, almost falling to the floor while she made to free her wand. It was not in its holder. 'Are you looking for this? I'm sorry, but I can't let you have it yet 'Mione, we need to talk.'

'I'm not going back. Don't make me.' She pleaded and sat on the bed while Harry got up of the chair he had been seated and kneeled in front of her.

'It's not in my hand. You ran 'Mione, why? WHY DID YOU RUN!' He shouted shaking her. 'Didn't you think I would arrange your situation?' He keep saying aloud. 'I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, do you think me such a monster to let you into your death?'

'I'm sorry.' Hermione tried to whisper, she was sobbing in distress. 'But I want to live and this… How could you? After what we lived, after Voldemort… Didn't you learn from it? What you are doing is worse than what he did!

'DON'T COMPARE ME WITH HIM!'

'BUT YOU ARE!' she pushed him and walked around the room.

Harry stood up and stopped her. 'I try to do what is right, sometimes we have to make sacrifices, Dumbledore said it. I'm nothing like Voldemort, he was a vicious sociopath whom tried to eliminate everything which opposed him.

'I try to make a better world!'

'And what would it be? One ruled by the purebloods? Because we were now living in it! Or is it one were the dirtyblooded are enslaved? No, better… One in which they don't even exist!'

'We need to protect our society, is being overpowered by everything muggle… Dissolved by outsiders customs. We are stopping the process and control this influence.'

'Are you listening to yourself? You are now being like Malfoy.' She held his face between her palms and whispered. 'What did they do to you? We have been friends for most our lives, how could I miss this?'

'We all changed with the war'

'I'm not talking about those changes. This is something else… And it happened afterwards.'

Hermione suddenly turned from him and took her bag.

'I'm not going with you. I'm going to disappear and you won't hear anything else of me.' She extended her hand to him, asking for her wand.

'I can't allow that.' He alerted pointing her with his wand.

'Harry, please don't do this.'

'I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't run, but you did and now I've to do m job. There is no other way.'

'So you will send me to my death.'

'No. I'll fix it. Again.'

'You really believe that? What do you think would have happened to me if I had stayed? I think I would be dead by now. I don't want to die, but maybe I should have died as a war hero, then I wouldn't need to suffer this betrayal.'

'I'm trying to do what is best for everyone, including you. I won't let you be killed.'

'I wasn't talking about you, not only, at least.' She whispered. He didn't listen, though, as he kept speaking.

'They had let you stay with me and Pansy. I would have kept you safe.'

'And what about the others? It is ok to kill them?'

'They weren't going to do that! They would only be re-educated. That's why you were let under my care, because you know more about our world than most purebloods and your behaviour could be contained by me and in instructed by my wife.'

'Re-educate, that's what you call to imprisonment and a probable slavery afterwards?

'And what do you mean that you could contain my behaviour?' she frowned at him. 'I hope you are not implaying I would be your own personal house-elf!' He looked at her shocked. 'Your prisoner then… With maid duties surely.'

'No!' He exclaimed. 'You are my friend, like a sister. I would be your guardian.' Hermione snorted. 'And about the duties you talk… It's not like if you would be obligated to it, but if you are living with us you could at least help Pansy with the women's work... But we have new elves, so it wouldn't be a lot. It would be more like assist her, she is pregnant and won't be able to do everything alone.'

'Because women are handicapped during pregnancy.' She retorted ironically leaving at a side all patriarchal stupidity which had been imbibed in his head. It had really come back to servant and patron relationship again... No, servant and master was more like it, quite arcaic society.

'And what do you want then, Hermione? Do you want me to give you in? For them to give you the Kiss?'

'I want to live! I don't even want to survive, but to live!' She spitted with fury. 'Can't you understand it? Why would have I endured what I did all my youth? All months in Dean Forest or Bellatrix torture? I DID IT FOR MY FREEDOM!'

She let herself drop on the floor and cry. He followed her and hugged her. She let herself drift away, cocooned in his arms. Time flew by with neither of them realising or caring. Not knowing what would happen next, just savouring their contact while they could. Whatever happened nothing would be as in the past. This was a goodbye.

'I know the position you really hold. Harry, why didn't you tell me? Why don't you talk with me anymore?' She looked at him and inquired almost whispering.

'Our relationship is rather badly seen… And you don't know how distressed Pansy gets whenever you are around.' He laughed.

'As if it were for her lack of lovers… Or yours.'

'Whatever.' He stopped her. 'I don't have as much power as you think, not really… It wasn't easy to make them give you to me.'

'Like a thing.'

'Sorry.' He silenced for a moment in deep thought. 'It's not easy to see and do what they want, but I can understand their points of view. There are things that need to be done before it's to late, even if I don't like the means.'

How could he think like that? Hermione thought distressed. Harry had changed too much, and it seemed nothing she did would help. She let more tears run from her eyes, in pity now, for him. She heard him sigh before he squeezed her a bit.

'Don't go through customs again, muggles have more control on movements than wizards and they are searching for you already, as you have seen. Don't let us catch you again. I… I won't be able to meet with you unnoticed again. You are lucky we had to separate in order to track you all over the country.

'I haven't spotted you at all, is that clear, Hermione? No one must know.' She nodded and he sighed again before getting up. She, too, got on her feet and took her bag again.

'You should get a broom, it will be faster and safer than muggle transport.'

'I have one.'

'Of course you had thought of it!' He smiled. 'Don't leave so many tracks behind.'

Hermione hugged him tightly.

'Thanks Harry. I love you.'

'Love you too. Now go.'

Hermione disaparated on spot, appearing just a block away from the pub. She didn't know the time, but she would wait in the shop if she had to.

'You're early.' A cold voice said as she entered the small establishment again. She dismissed it, not caring for his behaviour, which was not what she needed.

'You are here, aren't you?

'Do you have it?'

'Not yet. It should arrive along this hour.' As soon as he finished a taping sounded at the window with which he grunted, displeased at her luck.

She hurried and opened the window. The bird flew to the man and he took an envelope from its foot. She could see several papers in it as well as some documents. He inspected everything carefully before calling out her.

'These are your documents, they seem correct, but you may study them. Here is your passport,' sliding the small book to her 'your identity card and driving license, as you asked.' Those two followed the first to its sides. 'Your new name is Helena Growl, twenty five years old, born in Canada. Daughter of John and Alexandra Growl, associated with the Growl's line in England through distant relatives. Your parents had a shop in Toronto, they stoped business once you finished your odontology studies. You studied at Toronto University, lived downtown all you life...

'There is no referencce o magical studies.'

'That would be difficult to recreate. I will manage.' She smiled.

'Okey.' He muttered and continue. 'Of course your identity has been inserted in the official registry.' He said reading one of the parchments. 'Also your past activities such as the hospital you born, apartment were you live, schools and university have also documents on you existence and… There has been added a few memories to some of your "neighbours and friends", just in case.

'Here is all information, keep safely or destroy any documents that might be suspicious, I won't keep anything on this business.' He said as he put everything back inside the envelope.' Inside are the papers you gave me.' He finished handing her the envelope.

'The maps?'

'I think I've earned a supplement for my efforts.' He smirked.

'And that's why I had prepared something for you…' she handed him another pouch. 'And your silence.'

As soon as he gave her all scrolls she went back to muggle downtown and drank a potion in a nearby alley. Her hair turned white blond and her eyes grey. She took some scissors from her bag and cut her hair over her shoulders. Now she really was Helena Growl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All reviews are very much appreciated. They not only encourage me to write for you but they also let me know whether you like and understand the story or not, this way I can correct my errors and rearrenge my thoughts to improve the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to all you who have reviewed so far:<strong>_

Megii of Mysteri OusStranger, cosmoGirl66, SexyKnickers, Wendy A.S. Cole, Avrilavril, sweet-tang-honney, hateme101, Elisa T, sweet-tang-honney, Annika Kisha, Stara-chi, magentaskyy, kae9403, Cherry-Hime-chan, MadameLestrange, HisGrlFriday, ShimmeringWater, Morinya, Hanane EL Mokkadem, NYANCAT56, joleneluvschris, Dinobunny, amaris12345, Gabby0515, SparklyVikingOriginalVampire, he-could-be-the-1 and the nonamed person :D


End file.
